Twin Warriors
by Sakkio
Summary: This is a multicharacter story and deals with change. Naruto suffers from transformations from the kyubbi
1. Crossroads

This story is multicharacter and it is also my first, I'm going to do my best with this to make it interesting if you don't like it then don't read it and if you do then I'll appreciate at it if you give me a review or comment .

This story starts out after the two and a half year mark with naruto coming back to the village. As naruto headed into the village shikamaru and chouji greet him. "yo", said shikamaru to naruto, as chouji mumbled and smiled, as they walked through the village naruto reminisces. While walking a child with long hair runs by interrupting naruto's train of thought making him fall face first in the dirt, just then a sweet soft voice says, "gonen-nasai, are you alright, naruto-kun". Still disoriented from the fall, naruto looks to see a girl with long hair and a beautiful face, naruto stares into her eyes. The girl begins to blush as she looks away, slowly saying in a low tone, are you alright; shikamaru nudges naruto in the ribs slightly jolting naruto's mind back to reality.

Naruto says, "I'm fine, thanks for asking, I didn't catch your name". The girl giggles and says, "Has it been that long naruto kun, my name is". Just then her attention was diverted towards the child that caused the whole incident in the first place. "I have to go", she said as she ran off after the child. Naruto yelled, "can we meet later", "meet me at the ramen house, do you remember where it's located" she yelled back. "Of course, see you then", naruto called out. Turning towards shikamaru, naruto asked moot questions about the girl, What's her name? Does she have a boyfriend? What she like to eat? Was that her kid? Is she a teen mom? "whoa whoa, you're so troublesome, I don't feel like talking right now, just go meet her okay" shikamaru replied. "Okay, but where are you two going" naruto said. "Chouji and I have to run some errands, catch you later", shikamaru said. While walking towards the market district of konoha, shikamaru says to chouji, "Naruto's an idiot, how long do you think it will take him to figure out that was hinata and that small kid was her sister hinabi not her daughter". Chouji replied with a mumble, oh well whatever happens, happens.

Meanwhile sakura and Ino were talking with Tsunade about men and their troubles at the hokage mansion, "sort of a self pity party don't you think" tsunade said with a smirk. Sakura with a stern tone said, "I think we should be able to have some girl talk don't you think, we're all mature right, especially you tsunade-sama". "Three times as mature", Ino replied with a laugh. Just then the desk at which tsunade sat at fell apart, right down the middle, a perfect incision. Tsunade began to slowly ask, "what's so funny? Do you think I'm old? "Of course not", Ino and sakura said simultaneously. As the conversation got underway all talked about their views on politics, religion and marriage then sex was brought up and sakura and Ino became timid and shy. Tsunade began to wonder was something going on between sakura and Ino, but was corrected when Ino began to speak. Ino said, "tsunade-sama I'm confused about my sexuality, on the one hand I love boys because you feel protected in their arms when they embrace you and you also feel special because you're the only one that has him. At the same time I love girls because there sweet and like the same things I like there also soft to the touch on tender areas of your body that men aren't keen to as a women is. Tsunade sat there pondering on advice to give to Ino…Sakura sitting there also thinking of her own sexuality wondered what it would be like to be with a girl but then quickly erased it from her mind cause she was in a relationship already with a young man. Just then tsunade said, " I believe your at conflict with your self trying to please your parents while also trying to disprove your parents at the same time, they have instilled in you that being with other women is wrong and your feelings are saying something different". A jolt went through sakura as she realized she grew up the same way with the same and even though she didn't want to admit it, she to was suffering from an inner conflict. "Huh", sakura said as she looked up to see tsunade and Ino looking at her. "I was saying that Ino is bisexual cause she is neither straight or gay". "But you have only been with one girl and that was ten-ten", sakura directed towards Ino. "I know", she replied. Thinking to herself Ino looked sakura once over, I would love to have sakura to myself I would make her so wet; those soft pink lips and her pretty eyes, I bet she would love to be eaten out, as I licked that virgin clit and finger her while rubbing her nipples making them nice and hard.

"Ino, Sakura as entertaining as this is, I must meet my fiancé at the ramen house, so I will be on my way okay". Sakura and Ino headed out the door, they agreed they would do this again soon. Both left the mansion around sundown and walked down the street out of sight, tsunade picked up her purse and told shizune she would be back in a bit and not to wait up with a smile and a wink she left.

In the next chapter naruto finds out he's talking to hinata and she tells him a something terrible that's happened in her family and you also find out who Tsunade is engaged to…Don't miss the next chapter

**Secrets Unveiled **


	2. Secrets Unveiled

**Secrets Unveiled**

As Tsunade walked down the street, the luminous moonlight engulfed her in the beam.

Clip…Clop…Clip…Clop, was all that was heard from the heels of tsunade's sandals as she walked to the Ichiruka ramen house. While walking there was a rustle in the bushes, slightly startling her, she stepped towards the bush and spoke in a stern voice.

"Come out right now", tsunade said.

Just then Kiba and akamaru emerged from the bushes, both heavily breathing were tired.

Tsunade asked, "what are you doing out here so late".

Kiba replied, "Akamaru and I were training, I can't lose to naruto and the others because we have all been doing our own separate training. What are you doing out here tsunade-sama"?

Tsunade then replied, "I'm heading to the Ichiruka ramen house to meet my fiancé if you have to know, so take care and stay out of trouble".

"Yosh, see you later", kiba said.

Just around the corner from the ramen house, tsunade sees a young girl in the shadows, as she walks over to see, it turns out to be Hinata. Hinata was applying makeup before she went into the ramen shop. Hinata was dressed up in all black, red and white, she wore a low cut tank top with the fish net shirt underneath it. She also wore a red and black skirt that comes right above her knees and fish net stockings with her formal black ninja sandals; she was also wearing armbands with bracelets and rings. Tsunade wondered about her new choice of style, apparently she has a new outlook on life.

Tsunade then asked, "Are you depressed about something? Are you okay"?

Hinata replied in her soft voice, " Yes Tsunade-sama, it has been a long recovery process but I have come to realize, that life goes on and there is someone out there for me who will make me happy and always be there for me".

"I'm glad to see your alright, what exactly are you doing standing by the ramen shop putting on makeup"? Tsunade asked.

Hinata said, "It's not a matter of what I'm doing, but a matter of who I'm seeing. I've waited so long for him to return, but he doesn't remember who I am, so this gives me the opportunity to show him how much I have matured, and to show him I'm not the shy little girl he once new".

Tsunade said, "Good luck, I hope this guy makes you happy".

"Me too", Hinata said.

As hinata and tsunade walked into the shop each took a look around, hinata and tsunade spotted Jiriya-sama trying to flirt with a women, tsunade could tell he was drunk because he kept saying things like; I'm a famous author and you would be perfect for my next chapter if you know what I mean, come on, wanna come back to my place. Tsunade with her short temper clenched her fist at the sight of jiriya flirting with other women. Tsunade walked up to him and plucked her finger down on top of jiriya's head slamming his forehead into the counter.

"Dammit, what the hell is your problem, you bitch", Jiriya-sama yelled out loud.

"You are you viagra taking hermit", Tsunade yelled back.

"That was one time, and it involved tequila and sake, besides what I do is none of your business even if you are the damn hokage". Jiriya replied.

Tsunade said, "It always involves sake somehow, and my business is always protecting women from guys like you, you in general basically.

"Heh heh, very funny….hello there hinata-kun how are you this evening", Jiriya asked.

"Just waiting on someone", she replied.

"We shall be going then, me and my so called fiancé here…isn't that right jiriya-sama", tsunade said.

Jiriya explained, "The only reason I'm your fiancé is so that you can treat me at the bar and besides you need me, without me shizune would never let you out of that mansion".

"You have a point", tsunade replied.

"So you two aren't really engaged and aren't going to get married"? Hinata asked.

No way, we're just out for a friendly drink that we like to do traditionally but the only way she can get out is if she tells shizune she's meeting me, for the record I would have a way better looking wife than tsunade". Jiriya said.

"Just shut up and come on". Tsunade said angrily, as she dragged him out of the ramen shop.

"Have a good time", they both said simultaneously as they walked into the night.

As hinata waited patiently for naruto to come, thoughts raced through her head; I hope I look okay, I hope he likes me, I really want to be with him because he's the only guy I truly cared for since I first met him at the academy. I hope my outfit won't make him think I'm weird. Hinata laughs a bit.

Ten minutes later naruto comes in with a vociferous greeting towards hinata.

"Oi Oi Oi how are you, sorry I'm late, I was catching up with some friends. Shikamaru and chouji, I hope I didn't worry you". Naruto said.

"Not at all, just like your old sensei kakashi, arriving late huh naruto-kun". Hinata replied

Astonished that this girl knew so much about him naruto sat there in aw, he wondered why he hadn't met this girl prior to leaving and completing his training, though dressed in black naruto was still attracted to this girl since he got back to the village.

Naruto then asked, "What is your name"?

With a smile hinata said, "If you guess it then maybe I'll treat you to ramen".

"YOSH"! Naruto yelled.

"But you only get one guess" she said.

"Hmm", naruto hummed, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"TenTen is that you"…Naruto said slowly.

"Baka, you lose. Hinata said with a laugh.

"Then who are you"? Naruto asked.

"It's me Hinata, are you surprised to see me naruto-kun"? She said with a chuckle.

"OMG it is you hinata, wow you look great I missed you. You seem to come out of your shell, I also love what you have done to your hair, and I've always been attracted to girls with long hair". Naruto said with excitement.

Hinata blushed and smiled, she was very happy that naruto accepted her the way she was.

As hinata and naruto entertained each other with stories naruto began to feel attracted to hinata more than usual.

XxxX

Meanwhile Ebisu was steady tutoring the young master konohamaru; he was not paying attention at all to the lesson but instead was reading the new issue of shonen jump. Just then ebisu hit the desk at which konohamaru was sitting at.

"Young master if you wish to take the place of your late grandfather sandaime hokage then you need to pay attention, and keep your nose out of trivial comic books that distract you from your studies", ebisu explained.

As konohamaru sat there quiet, ebisu realized how konohamaru felt when the subject of his grandfather was brought to discussion. Konohamaru even though he was 11 was now aware of the destiny that awaits for him, though he was still susceptible to anime like pokemon.

Ebisu asked, "Are you okay young master"?

As konohamaru opened his mouth to speak, there was a silence. Turning around to resume his lesson ebisu then began his lecture a new.

**Bam!**

The shonen jump book konohamaru was reading hit the chalkboard as he stared ebisu in the eye with an evil look.

"That was very uncalled for young master", ebisu said.

"I don't care…I don't care about being hokage anymore, I never asked to be this. I'm going to follow my dream and become a pokemon master"! Konohamaru exclaimed.

"A what"? Ebisu questioned.

"Pokemon master"! Konohamaru once again yelled.

Iruka was in the other room sorting papers when he heard the commotion, as he got up to see if everything was all right, right as he began to open the door konohamaru ran passed him with determination in his eyes. Ebisu was right behind him about to chase him when Iruka stopped him at the door.

"Move out of my way", ebisu said.

"It's okay just let him clear his head he is still upset over his grandfather perhaps and you should just let him have his space, just like naruto when he was younger".

"I guess your right", ebisu said.

Though thinking to himself he still couldn't stand naruto.

XxxX

**Continuing with naruto and hinata**………..

Naruto asks hinata, "how is neji and your father hiyashi"?

With a look of gloom upon her face she began to speak.

"Sigh, well the thing is naruto-kun neji is…………..well……err……

He's fine, other than the fact he has the obsession to seclude himself with his training.

Hiyashi and my mother on the other hand are dead.

A shocked looked came upon naruto face. As naruto thought of a response hinata explained the situation and how it happened.

Hinata said, "After about a year after you left I was practicing my control over the

byakugan as self training in the woods outside of konoha, while out there I found a girl,

about our age, I rushed her to the hospital and she was put in the ICU. The medical ninja

were confounded because it seems she had no charka lines or anything to fix other than

some bruises. Later that evening she awoke, she couldn't remember what her name was,

she didn't even know where she was. To make sure she was not paralyzed, medical ninja

checked her reflex, which was a mistake.

Naruto asked, "why is that"?

"Apparently she has a thing about people touching her feet, just then a huge upheaval of

The ground in the room destroying everything, after the smoked cleared she was gone. I

Found out later that my father tried to stop the vigilant but was killed with a great amount

Pressure from the earth itself".

After the news was delivered to naruto, naruto escorted hinata home. Inadvertently naruto didn't know that he had been followed back to his village by two mysterious gentlemen. The two guys wore black sunglasses and or masks; one wore a black sleeveless trench coat that hooked up in the front with three hooks, the other wore a black leather jacket and black sunglasses. With a mysterious relic in his hand, in the form of a triangular shard.** In the next chapter naruto stays over hinata's house and konohamaru is attacked by something and kidnapped. Other problems I'll explain it in the next chapter.**


End file.
